From Greece With Love
by RubinAmigo
Summary: Cas joins the brothers on a hunt and soon it turns out that he is needed in more ways than one. A mythical creature, a hunt, some humor and a hunter who needs his angel. Destiel. Enjoy, please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that has been sitting in my stories-folder for almost a year now and I recently rediscovered it and saw that quite a lot of it was already written and I still liked it. It probably won't be very long just two or three chapters total. I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"That was Bobby. He wants us to check out a possible case in Golden, Colorado. Several young women have been sexually assaulted and they describe their attacker as distinctly non-human. Local police blame it on alcohol and possibly other drugs, but Bobby isn't so sure. And we're only a few hours away," Sam told his brother after hanging up the phone.<p>

They had just finished another job, a regular haunting, and hadn't made any new plans. At the moment they were sitting in a small roadside diner, having lunch.

"Does it have anything to do with the apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"He didn't say," Sam answered and, sensing his brother's reluctance to take the case, started to say, "But I think…"

"Wait, did you say Golden, Colorado?" Dean suddenly asked between two bites of his bacon-cheeseburger when he'd processed all the information, interrupting Sam. "Isn't that where the Coors Brewery is located?" Sam simply nodded and picked at his salad. "Awesome. I say we check this thing out." Dean was so excited that he almost forgot about his burger.

The next day the brothers arrived in Golden. Sam had used the drive to read the police reports for all the assaults, but it hadn't helped him to figure out what they were dealing with. It seemed to confirm Bobby's suspicion that something supernatural was going on though.

As soon as they had found a motel room Sam got out his laptop to do more research and Dean felt restless, so cleaned his gun until his stomach gave an audible rumble. This made Sam look up for the first time in hours. Dean pretended not to notice and kept polishing his already spotless gun. Sam glared at him for a moment but when Dean didn't react he finally said something.

"Are you gonna get some food or what?"

"Food?" Dean asked innocently and suddenly found himself on the receiving end of Sammy's favorite bitchface.

"Your stomach is making it hard for me to concentrate," Sam said slowly.

"Buy some earplugs," Dean suggested but pressed his hand against his stomach when it gave an extra loud growl.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean would have loved to stay and mess with his brother some more but he really was hungry so he got up, grabbed his leather jacket and his car keys and left the motel room. Sam hadn't said anything about wanting food, too, so Dean didn't bother to look for a place where he could find something green and leafy for Sam. He just drove through town and found a place that sold hot dogs by a small park. He bought one and sat down on one of the benches to eat.

Before he could take the first bite, he heard a soft fluttering behind him. He didn't need to turn his head to know who it was.

"Hello, Dean," the gravelly voice greeted him.

"Hey, Cas," he said and then finally took a bite from his hotdog as Cas sat down next to him.

"Dude, could you stop staring? It's fucking weird," he said a minute later when he could feel Cas' eyes on him, watching him eat. It was unnerving and made him feel strangely self-conscious.

"My apologies, Dean," Cas said and looked at the children playing in the park instead.

"Get your own hotdog, if you want one so badly."

"I do not wish to eat," Castiel replied evenly.

"Okay. What are you doing here then? And how did you find us?"

"Bobby told me where you would be," Castiel explained.

"Okay, and what are you doing here?"

"Nothing in particular. Just….taking some time off."

"Taking some time off?" Dean asked in disbelief. He couldn't see Castiel just 'taking some time off'. But Castiel didn't elaborate on it and when Dean prepared to ask more questions he simply vanished, leaving Dean confused and a little disappointed at being on his own again.

He quickly finished his food and then got back in his car, driving aimlessly through town until he suddenly found himself in front of the Coors Brewery. Since he didn't really feel like returning to the motel yet he decided to check it out and was delighted to see that they offered free tours of the brewery.

It really was no question for him whether to go inside or not. It was not like he could do much back at the motel anyway, with Sam using the laptop to do research and no other new leads for them to pursue.

The tour was nice, interesting even. The best part though was the end, where he was allowed to sample some of the beer. Yeah, it had definitely been a good decision to take this case, even though they didn't yet know what they were dealing with.

After the tour Dean was hungry again. That hotdog from earlier had hardly been more than a snack. He tried calling Sam to see how he was doing but the line was busy. Probably Sam was talking with Bobby. Well, the two of them were expert researchers and they didn't necessarily need his help.

He found a diner and ordered a burger and fries and started eating. After a few bites he suddenly caught himself wishing Cas was there, staring at him. He didn't dwell on those thoughts though and finished his dinner, getting some pie for dessert. When he left the diner it was dark and he felt a little guilty for leaving Sam alone for so long. But he figured that Sam would have called if he'd found something or had needed Dean's help, so probably it had been a very uneventful afternoon for his brother.

He returned to the motel and found Sam asleep, with his head on the table next to his laptop and a stack of police reports. There were some containers with leftover Chinese take-out on the table. At least Sammy had remembered to eat something. Dean gently touched his shoulder and shook him awake.

"A bed would be more comfortable," he teased and Sam glared but really he was thankful that Dean had woken him or his neck would hurt like hell the next day.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked when Sam came back from the bathroom.

"Nothing. There's nothing to go on other than the eye-witness reports and you know how unreliable they can be. And the girls couldn't really describe their attacker. Maybe they were too drunk or too scared, I don't know. It's all vague and contradictory and I have no idea what attacked them," Sam answered, sounding tired and frustrated.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Talk to them again? Wait for another attack? I don't know Dean. Maybe someone date-raped them and whatever they saw were hallucinations. Anything is possible at this point," Sam answered and stifled a yawn.

"Okay, let's think about this some more tomorrow. You obviously need your beauty sleep."

Dean only barely dodged the pillow Sam threw at him. He didn't bother to pick it up, annoying Sam some more who had to get out of bed again to retrieve his pillow. But by the time Dean was ready for bed Sam already fast asleep again.

A few hours later his phone rang and within seconds both brothers were awake and alert.

"Are you two idjits still sleeping?" Bobby's voice asked when Dean picked up his phone.

"Bobby. It's only six in the morning and we haven't got any leads to follow," Dean defended himself and Sam.

"Well, boohoo. I haven't even been to bed yet. And if you hadn't either you'd have a lead now. Police found a body. The girlfriend reported it in the night but it took a while until they got her to make some sense. She was talking about a monster that killed her boyfriend."

"Any details about the monster?" Dean wanted to know.

"No. But she was right about the killing and it definitely wasn't her. Maybe she's right about the monster, too. Worth checking out, I'd say, so get your lazy asses to the crime scene," Bobby said and then gave Dean the details he needed. The crime scene was behind a bar just outside of town, where the woods began.

"Okay, Bobby, well have a look. And you should get some sleep. You're cranky," Dean told him when he had all the information and then hung up immediately to avoid Bobby's response to his last remark. He quickly told Sam everything and the two of them changed into their suits and were on their way within fifteen minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites for the first chapter. Like I said, a lot of this was already written and I just needed to connect the parts, so it was rather easy to write this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy. There'll be one more chapter after this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They didn't find a lot of useful clues at the scene. Mostly there were hoof prints and a few broken arrows and of course a dead body that looked like a pin-cushion, just without the needles.<p>

"What do you make of this? Are we dealing with time travelling Indians from the Wild West?" Dean asked his younger brother, puzzling over the evidence they had found at the scene.

"That makes about as much sense as anything I can think of, which isn't much. I don't think it's likely that we're dealing with Robin Hood," Sam answered just as baffled. Whatever had killed this man, Sam had no idea. The clues they had found here seemed to indicate a human monster, if it weren't for the eye-witness reports of the assaulted women. The pieces just didn't seem to fit together.

"What did you find?" Cas asked later that day, appearing suddenly in the motel room, startling Sam, which made Dean chuckle.

"Not much that is helpful. Maybe you see something we didn't," Sam suggested and showed Castiel some of the pictures he'd taken at the crime scene. But much to their disappointment Cas didn't know what they were dealing with either.

"I guess that leaves us with only one option. All women have been attacked around that bar. I say we go there tonight, stake it out," Dean said smugly.

"By 'staking out' you don't happen to mean 'go inside and have a drink', do you?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"We should split up to make sure we don't miss anything," he answered innocently.

"I agree. Sam, you go inside the bar while Dean and I find a place outside to watch for whatever it is that has been attacking the women of this town," Castiel decided and now it was Sam's turn to look smug and Dean stared at the angel, not knowing what to say.

"Okay, we have a plan. Let's get our weapons and go," Sam said and they quickly packed their bags with all kinds of different weapons, since they didn't know what would work on whatever monster they were hunting.

An hour later Dean and Cas were hiding in the bushes behind the bar, close to the latest crime scene that was still roped off. After Dean had kept on complaining about how it wasn't fair that Sam was in the bar and he was stuck outside because surely Sam didn't know what to look for, Castiel had eventually told him to shut up.

Now he kept staring at Dean but after that earlier telling off Dean didn't feel like asking him why he was doing it or tell him to stop. He didn't know why because with anyone else he wouldn't have that problem but for some reason he didn't want to risk starting a fight with the angel that might result in him leaving again. So he just quietly watched the area around the bar for anything unusual, feeling Castiel's eyes on him the entire time.

For a long time nothing happened. Then suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. Sam was calling him from inside the bar. "Yes?" he whispered, not wanting to warn anything that might be hiding somewhere out there close to them.

"There's a girl heading outside. She just got a call and said something about meeting someone out back. I think she's pretty smashed," Sam told him. "I'm following her outside just in case."

"Sam says a girl is on her way out. Let's see what happens," Dean told Cas as he put his phone away and both turned their attention to the dark and narrow path leading from the parking lot to the back of the building.

Soon a slender figure stumbled up the path and stopped when she reached the clearing and saw the crime scene. But it wasn't enough to make her turn back and leave.

"Hello?" she called into the darkness, obviously expecting someone to be there. "Are you there?" She walked closer to the line of trees, looking for whoever she was supposed to meet.

"Over here, gorgeous," a deep voice suddenly called from across the clearing, the man who the voice belonged to still hidden by the trees.

The girl walked closer and Dean and Cas shifted their positions to see what was going on. When the girl had almost reached the spot where the voice had originated, its owner stepped out of the dark and into the clearing. It wasn't a man, not really.

He had the upper body of a well-muscled man with a fierce face that was framed by a wild and tangled red beard and long hair. But where his legs should have been he had the body of a chestnut colored horse. In his hands he held a bow and he carried a quiver filled with arrows on his back.

When the girl saw the creature she screamed and had enough sense to turn and try to run away. Of course the thing chased her and would have caught her if Dean and Cas hadn't left their hiding place at that precise moment to distract it. The creature turned to them and with incredible speed grabbed an arrow and shot it directly at Dean. Cas jumped in front of him to shield the hunter.

Meanwhile the girl had reached the path that led back to the parking lot and, not watching where she was going, had run head-on into Sam who was just coming up the path to see if he could help. They both fell to the ground and landed in the underbrush. Sam quickly got back up and pulled the girl to her feet.

He went to the clearing to help Dean and Cas but when Dean saw him he called, "Take care of her. Cas and I will handle this!"

Sam hesitated but the girl looked pretty disoriented, so he took her arm and went to the bar with to call her friends to pick her up.

Dean and Cas tried to somehow fight the creature but it was difficult. It was strong and fast and they couldn't really get close enough to it to do any damage with a blade and they constantly had to dodge arrows. By the time Dean pulled out his gun and managed to squeeze of a shot at it they were both pretty battered and bloody. Luckily the thing decided to flee when a shot grazed its shoulder and Dean sat down heavily next to Cas on the ground.

"What was that thing?" he asked the angel already guessing what he would hear but not quite ready to accept it.

"I believe it was a Centaur," Castiel replied in a rather weak voice.

"A Centaur?" asked Sam who had returned to the scene now that the girl was safely on her way home. "What is it doing here?"

"I do not know. But we should leave this place before it decides to return," Castiel said and immediately zapped them away.

Back in the motel room, all three of them had wounds to treat. Dean had a head wound where a hoof had struck him, which was bleeding profusely, the blood getting in his eyes and obscuring his vision. He went straight to the bathroom to wash off the blood and dress the wound. Sam, who only had a few shallow cuts from his fall, decided to first help Castiel, before cleaning himself up as well. The angel had been hit worst. He had been struck by an arrow, which was still stuck in his right shoulder.

Sam carefully broke off the tip of the arrow, so he could remove the rest. The angel stood still as a statue, even though the procedure had to hurt like hell, no matter how careful Sam was. After having removed the arrowhead he braced his hand against Castiel's chest and pulled the rest of the arrow out.

It wasn't an easy task and the pain was now clearly visible on the angel's face and he exhaled sharply and winced when the shaft finally slid free of the wound.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, worriedly looking at the now very pale Castiel. It was a stupid question really; Cas obviously was not okay at the moment. Still he nodded his head at Sam's question.

"I'll be fine. Now I can heal. You can take care of yourself now," he answered, still breathing heavy to fight the pain.

Sam went to the bathroom, to see if Dean was done in there now. He was and he had even already changed into a clean, bloodstain-free shirt.

"Okay, my turn at the sink now," Sam told him. He really wanted to wash the blood of his arms and hands now. Most of it wasn't even his own blood, it was Castiel's. "Maybe you should check on our holey angel out there, see if he needs anything else.

Dean chuckled at his brother's choice of words. But he did what Sam suggested and left the bathroom to check on Castiel. There was not much he could do. Cas just needed some time to heal the wound, but it hadn't been an angel's weapon which had wounded him, so he'd be fine eventually. But at the moment he was hurt and weakened.

Dean helped him to take off his shirt by carefully peeling the fabric from the hole in the angel's shoulder. Then he picked up a washcloth, so he could wipe the blood off Castiel's skin.

"Shit, Cas," he murmured as he realized how much blood there was and he gently worked the cloth over the wound that had already almost closed again. Cas stayed still and let Dean work, concentrating on healing his vessel. But when all the blood was gone and Dean was still rubbing at his chest, he reached up and caught Dean's hand in his.

"Dean," he said his voice raspy after the effort of healing. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Finally Dean looked up at him and Cas could see the fear in Dean's eyes that was only now slowly receding. Fear for him. "I'm fine," he repeated softly to reassure the hunter, pulling him even closer, still holding Dean's hands.

They stood there, staring into each others' eyes for a long time until Sam left the bathroom and stopped when he saw his brother and the half naked angel standing so intimately close.

"Ahem, do you want me to leave and come back later?" he asked carefully and Dean jumped away at the sound of his voice.

"No, no, of course not," he said quickly and turned away from Cas as the angel pulled on his shirt again. "We should find out as much as we can about this thing."

Sam looked at the two of them for another moment before nodding and opening his laptop to see what lore he could find about Centaurs.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Life is a bit crazy and extremely busy right now but I hope it will get better as soon as I have found an apartment and have some free weekends again. I can't remember my last free weekend anymore, it's been so long. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long (especially if you're waiting for me update my other stories. I will eventually, I promise.) I hope this longer chapter makes up for the long wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Cas and Sam were sitting right next to each other, staring intently at the screen of the laptop while Dean was taking small sips from his bottle of beer, watching the two of them geek out about Greek mythology.<p>

"Have you found anything yet?" Dean asked when he had finished his beer and felt a little bored and left out. Sam and Cas were completely absorbed in the texts they were reading on the screen.

"Actually yes. Which is kind of the problem in this case. There is a lot of information on Centaurs and it's hard to decide what will be helpful," Sam answered, his brows furrowed.

"So you basically have nothing," Dean concluded and got up to grab a fresh beer.

"No, that's not true, Dean," Castiel told him and Dean just shot him a look but didn't say anything.

"Yeah. We decided to concentrate on the old Greek stories and apparently there are good and bad Centaurs," Sam quickly said.

"I guess it's safe to say that we're not dealing with the friendly kind," Dean muttered.

"Pretty much. Which leaves us with the most likely option of an incredibly strong monster that likes to drink too much and then assault and rape women. Oh, and apparently they are nearly impossible to kill," Sam elaborated and Dean groaned at the new information.

"But they're not immortal," Castiel clarified. "We're not sure though if the method we found is accurate or just an old story."

"And what method is that?"

"Well, according to legend, Heracles used an arrow dipped in the blood of a Hydra to kill the Centaur Nessos, when he tried to kidnap his wife," Sam explained.

"A Hydra?"

"A serpent-like creature with multiple heads and for each head you cut off it grows two more. Also it is extremely poisonous. Even its breath can kill someone," Castiel said when he recognized the confusion in Dean's voice.

"Sounds charming," Dean answered, his voice dripping sarcasm. Cas opened his mouth to answer but closed it again, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam shake his head. "So, where do we find us one of those things?"

"Uhm, Greece?" Sam guessed in response to Dean's question. "It's not like these creatures are exactly common. All sightings are reported in stories from ancient Greece. I have no idea whether Hydras even still exist, if they ever existed at all."

"Well, a day ago we would have said the same thing about Centaurs, so we might be lucky and find one," Dean said and Sam had to admit that there was some logic to that statement.

"Dean is right. We might be lucky. I'll go," Cas told them and instantly vanished. By the time Dean could shout, "Cas, wait…" the angel was already halfway across the globe, looking for a Hydra in the Greek mountains.

"Damn it! He shouldn't have gone alone. What if he needs help?" Dean muttered and Sam looked at his brother, surprised at Dean's worried tone.

"He's an angel, Dean, he'll be fine. We would probably only slow him down. If anyone can find a Hydra, it's Cas," Sam said and Dean slowly nodded.

"You're right, but…" he started to say but before he could finish the soft sound of wing beats announced Castiel's return and Dean immediately turned to face the angel.

Cas looked like he always did and not like he just encountered an extremely rare and deadly creature. But his blade was still drawn and he held a small jar that was filled with blood, which indicated that he had in fact found and killed a Hydra.

"I was successful. We can hunt the Centaur now," he stated and Dean and Sam nodded.

"That was fast," Dean said after a moment.

"Yes. It wasn't too hard to find," Cas simply answered.

"Can you find the Centaur as well?" Sam asked him, sounding hopeful.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. It's hiding too well for me to sense it. Unlike the Hydra it is aware that we're looking for it and it's protecting itself."

"Well, I guess I'll have to do more research then," Sam sighed and settled in front of his laptop again.

"I'm not staying here. I'll check out the area around the bar. Look for traces there. That thing must have left some kind of trail," Dean said, determined not to be bored out of his mind again while the other two got lost in their research.

But to his surprise Cas announced, "I'm coming with you. In case the Centaur shows up."

"Okay," he immediately agreed though, not unhappy to spend some time with his angel and then turned to his brother. "We'll call you when we find something."

"Sure. And I'll do the same should I come across a clue," Sam said and Dean and Cas left.

Two hours later, after stumbling around in the woods without finding anything, they were back in the Impala. Well, Dean had been doing the stumbling. Cas had been serene and graceful and had caught Dean whenever he had threatened to fall over a tree root or slide down a steep slope. Dean was suspecting that something was not quite right because he wasn't usually this clumsy but Cas seemed to enjoy himself, he had a permanent small smile on his face, so Dean didn't say anything about it and let the devious angel save him a few more times.

Now Dean was on the phone with his brother. "We found nothing. No trace and Cas didn't sense anything either. That son of a bitch is a lot better in hiding than I expected."

"Maybe I can help you a little. The texts mention that Centaurs liked to live on the outskirts of civilization and that they possibly dwell in caves. Preferably close to a river. Did you find something like that?"

"We did see a cave and we didn't check inside. Didn't want to anger a bear," Dean said.

"No, we just anger much more dangerous creatures," Sam deadpanned. "But seriously, that could be it. Wait for me; I'm already on my way."

Now that he knew where the monster was most likely hiding it was hard for Dean to sit there and just wait for Sam but he knew it'd be better to go in there full force. After the last encounter they knew how strong and vicious the creature was and it was better to wait for Sam even though they had the deadly poison with them.

But it only took Sam a few minutes to reach them and all three of them went back to the cave Dean and Cas had seen earlier. "Okay, so what now?" Dean asked. "How do we lure it out? 'Cause I sure as Hell won't hand myself to it on a silver platter in that cave."

"I guess we should have a party," Sam said and then started laughing loudly and is if he'd had a few beers too many already. Cas stared blankly at him and Dean needed a moment to realize that his brother was right. Centaurs liked their drinks so they would pretend to have plenty.

He joined his brother, feeling a little stupid, and the two of them sounded like a party of at least ten people with the noise they were making. But the faint sound of hoof beats, growing louder and louder, proved Sam right. Suddenly the monster was there right in front of them, looking more vicious than they remembered it and apparently it wasn't amused that there wasn't a party going on outside the cave.

They had several arrows prepared but at first they had no chance to use them. The Centaur was attacking them furiously and they had to scramble away from the beating hooves and the arrows flying through the air, only narrowly missing them. But after a moment Sam and Cas managed to attract the Centaurs attention, giving Dean the chance to take one of the poisoned arrows and wound the Centaur with it.

Time seemed to stop for a moment. The hunters and the angel waited with bated breath while the creature looked at the arrow in its shoulder. But nothing else happened and then the Centaur roared in pain and anger and attacked Dean in blind fury.

But Sam seized his chance and hit the creature with a second poisoned arrow and Cas did the same. The arrow struck right when the Centaur had thrown Dean to the ground and was rearing up above him. When the third arrow hit it, the poison finally affected it and it swayed, still towering over Dean.

"Dean!" Sam and Cas yelled at the same time when they realized the danger the older Winchester was in. Sam started running but there was no way he would reach Dean in time before the creature collapsed on top of him and crushed him with its weight.

But Cas was fast enough and shielded Dean with his body when the Centaur died and fell on top of him. "Sam, get Dean away from here and don't come near the Centaur," he shouted, fighting to hold the weight of the creature that was bleeding from several wounds by now. "Be careful not to touch the blood. It's poisonous."

Sam reacted immediately and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him away from the danger zone and helping him up to his feet. And then he had to hold him back when Cas couldn't support the weight of the Centaur anymore and fell to his knees with the creature partly on top of him and covering the angel in poisonous blood.

"Cas!" he yelled when the angel turned and looked at him before he vanished. "Cas! Goddammit you son of a bitch, come back!"

But the angel didn't return and Sam could convince his brother that Cas would be alright and that they needed to take care of the body and then leave. Since the blood of the creature was now poisonous they had no choice but to burn the body. Not the most inconspicuous choice but the safest for everyone who was and would be involved.

They quickly left when the body was engulfed in flame and returned to their motel to find a surprise there. Cas was lying stretched out on Dean's bed and he was unconscious and obviously fighting the effects of the poison, which was making him shake and sweat all over. His skin was ashen and he looked strangely frail and vulnerable without his trench coat, which was lying in a corner of the room, covered in drying blood.

"Cas!" Dean said in shock and surprise and rushed to the bed to sit down beside the angel, taking his hand and trying to wake him up without succeeding.

"It looks like he only just made it here and got the blood off his skin before he lost consciousness," Sam remarked and Dean nodded wordlessly. Sam quickly realized that his older brother needed some time alone with Cas at the moment and mumbled something about getting food and left the room. Dean turned to him when he heard the door and looked at him thankfully.

"He'll be okay. He's an angel. He probably just needs a little time to recover," Sam said just before closing the door.

"Let's hope Sam's right," Dean whispered into the quiet room and gently rubbed Cas' hand. He was about to let go of the hand and get a drink, when Cas suddenly answered him.

"He is," he said in a raspy voice and Dean gripped his hand tighter.

"Cas?"

"Hello, Dean," the angel responded and finally opened his eyes. "That was very potent poison. Very old and strong. It took a lot of my Grace to neutralize it."

"But you're okay now?" Dean asked when Cas struggled to sit up.

"I'm still a bit weakened but I will be fine in a few more hours. Don't worry."

Dean didn't say anything to that. He stared at Cas for a moment, then reached out to him and pulled him closer until he could press his lips on Cas'. Cas stiffened in surprise at first but then quickly relaxed and melted against Dean and into the kiss. Dean rested his hand at the back of Cas' neck to pull him even closer and to deepen the kiss and Cas happily complied. It felt like the kiss lasted for an eternity and they held on to each other as if they were afraid the other would disappear, should they let go for just one second.

"I did worry," Dean finally said when they broke the kiss. "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"I will try," Cas promised and then captured Dean's lips in another kiss, before the hunter could say anything else. They would have enough time to talk later.


End file.
